Problem: Convert $\dfrac{49}{9}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $49 \div 9 = {5}\ \text{ R } {4}$ So the improper fraction has $5$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${5} \times \dfrac{9}{9} = {\dfrac{45}{9}}$ This quotient $5$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $4$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{4}}{9}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${5}\ {\dfrac{4}{9}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{45}{9}} + {\dfrac{4}{9}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{49}{9}$.